Egoísta
by YuK-G
Summary: Y Sasuke no pudo más que sonreír tristemente mientras se abrazaba a el como si no hubiera un mañana.


_Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de M. Kishimoto (el cual ha perdido mi apreció con ese final tan...tan...bueno, entiéndase mis puntos suspensivos)._

 _Esta es un pequeño one-shot que tenía guardado en el bahúl de los proyectos sin terminar y pues, con unas modificaciones me pareció adecuado para publicarlo. Todo sea para mantener a esta pareja en todo lo alto, que para mi es la que más fundamentos y pruebas siempre tuvo (lo siento, por más que hayas intentado forzar ese final, con esa película y ese epilogo yo siempre seré fiel fan del SasuNaru/NaruSasu Kishimoto)_

 _No pues, sin más, los invito a leer mi humilde One-Shot sin fines de lucro. Las criticas con fundamento y con respeto son bien siempre bien aceptadas por mi, todo sea por mejorar._

 **Egoísta.**

Cuando se supieron solos la interminable lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y el viento despeinaba sus mojados cabellos y ropas, calando sus huesos en un inevitable frío. El ambiente era pesado, triste y desolado en aquel cementerio.

Sasuke seguía con la mirada vacía fija en aquellos nombres escritos tan perfectamente en ambas lápidas. No había hablado ni cambiado esa expresión en dos días, dos días en los cuales había perdido a dos personas muy preciadas para él.

 _Mikoto Uchiha…_

 _Fugaku Uchiha…_

Lo odiaba. Si, odiaba todo el maldito mundo y sus asquerosos habitantes. Su mente ya no pensaba en nada, solo tenía ojos para aquellos dos nombres, sus puños se cerraban con una fuerza increíble hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y la lluvia se confundía con sus silenciosas lágrimas que sin saberlo derramaba, completamente ajeno a la realidad, ajeno a la persona que fiel estaba a su lado.

Naruto miraba a la nada con las manos en los bolsillos y con un cigarro apagado en la boca. Quería sujetarle la mano a Sasuke pero no podía, quería decirle que estaba con él pero no quería pues sabía que cualquier cosa que dijese o hiciese para él no sería suficiente. En esos momentos no eran Sasuke y Naruto, no eran novios, no eran amigos, solo era otro más, junto a un chico completamente vacío bajo una tormenta en mitad de un cementerio.

A el le dolía ambas perdidas, porque se consideraba parte de la familia Uchiha como Sasuke se consideraba Uzumaki, pero sabía que su dolor no se podía comparar con el del moreno. Se sentía inútil y se odiaba por ello.

Itachi se había ido una hora antes para poder encargarse de todo el papeleo, aún recordaba lo que le había dicho:

 _Se encontraban bajo un techo cercano a la ceremonia fumando viendo de lejos al sacerdote decir unas palabras, Sasuke se encontraba del otro lado apartado bajo un árbol, apoyado y con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacía un punto que no sabría definir._

 _Tomo una leve calada de su cigarrillo y pensó muy bien las palabras que le iba a decir al pelinegro, a estas alturas había apoyado al mayor en cuanto a lo que conllevaba organizar todo y atender a las personas que se habían acercado a despedirse del matrimonio Uchiha, pero no había logrado entablar una conversación con él. Era inevitable sentir un sentimiento de culpabilidad al no saber que más hacer o decir para que ambos hermanos sobrellevaran ese dolor de mejor forma. Tan inútil…_

 _-Naruto- Itachi le había estado mirando desde hace rato y tenía una expresión bastante seria- Deja de hacer eso._

 _El rubio frunció levemente las cejas en señal de no comprender a que se refería el otro._

 _-Deja de pensar que eres un inútil en estos momentos- el pelinegro dejo de mirarlo para esta vez enfocar su mirada en su hermano menor que se encontraba a lo lejos- Créeme que lo que menos necesita Sasuke ahora es eso._

 _El rubio dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado, siguió con la mirada lo que observaba su acompañante y suavizó la expresión al ver a Sasuke._

 _-Lo siento, solo que no soporto verlos así- susurró mientras que su mirada se tornaba apagada- Quisiera ser de más ayuda._

 _Itachi había vuelto a verlo y en sus ojos brillaba la comprensión. Entendía el sentimiento de su amigo, pero debía entender que en realidad ya había hecho demasiado, ya de por si estar ahí con ellos era más que suficiente._

 _-Las personas mueren, es algo que recuerdo día a día porque ya yo he pasado por esto y por más consciente que estés de eso, nunca estas lo suficientemente preparado para el golpe –seguía hablando el rubio esta vez mirando a los ojos a Itachi- El dolor es horrible, es por ello que intento hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para aplacar el de ustedes…_

 _El pelinegro lo seguía observando pero esta vez sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. El sabía todo lo que el rubio quería darle a entender con ello y no pudo evitar pensar que definitivamente Naruto era perfecto para Sasuke, por lo que se acercó al rubio y apoyó su mano en el hombro derecho del otro._

 _-Gracias…-le dijo con toda la sinceridad que podía expresar en ese momento y el rubio no pudo más que sonreír levemente mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza._

 _El pequeño silencio que se formó fue reconfortante para ambos. Terminaron sus cigarrillos y se acercaron de nuevo hacía la ceremonia._

Todo era muy complicado y el no sabía muy bien que hacer en este tipo de situaciones. Había perdido a personas igual de importantes como su abuelo o su madre y sabía de sobra que era lo que sentía ambos morenos y por eso mismo no sabía que hacer. Recordaba que por más que trataran…el dolor nunca disminuía, este seguía latente como desde el principio.

Pasados unos 20 minutos la lluvia empezaba a cesar pero el cuerpo a su lado seguía reacio a moverse o a dar signos de estar conciente. Suspiro, lanzó el cigarrillo y se paso una mano por los mojados cabellos tratando de alejarlos de su cara. Tenía un frío del demonio y Sakura no dejaba de enviarle mensajes preguntando por Sasuke, irritándole. Joder, que ni el sabía como estaba. No le ha hablado a el ni a nadie en dos jodidos días.

Le miro de soslayo y un agudo dolor se aferró en su corazón, verlo de esa forma le destrozaba completamente pero sabía que debía ser fuerte por ambos. Ya dudaba si Sasuke estaba conciente de que él seguía a su lado, ya que no había cambiado su mutismo cuando los muchachos se fueron, ni cuando Itachi se despidió con un: _estúpido hermano sensible,_ así que nada le decía que al irse, este se daría cuenta.

Quería gritarle que no ganaba nada pasando todo el día en ese estado, pero el no era nadie para decirle que hacer como también quería abrazarlo para que entendiera de una vez por todas que no estaba solo, pero todas esas cosas murieron en su interior y con una mirada neutra dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

El rubio proceso por dos segundos aquella voz hasta que la reconoció como la de Sasuke y giro un poco el cuerpo para mirarlo fijamente. Este le devolvió la mirada, igual de vacía y fría, sin ningún amago de cambiar su expresión con el cabello pegándosele en la frente por lo mojado que estaba. Pero había un _algo_ que a Naruto lo trajo de nuevo a la vida y le hizo sonreír modestamente. Sasuke le sujetaba la mano fuertemente, en una manera de decirle: _No te vayas._

-Hasta que das señales de vida, Uchiha idiota.

Naruto solo pudo devolverle el apretón de manos, igual o más fuerte que Sasuke, pues se sentía medianamente feliz de saberse el único por el cual el Uchiha se había dignado a hablar, y también, porque aparentemente Itachi tenía razón.

Sasuke miro hacía el cielo, aún firmemente agarrado de la mano del rubio y entrecerró los ojos. Si, también odiaba a Naruto por ser tan asquerosamente colorido entre tanta oscuridad, volviéndose de un momento a otro, la única luz que quería seguir y estar toda su vida.

Volvió a posar sus oscuros ojos en los azules del otro y se sintió mareado. Mierda. Demasiados sentimientos en una sola mirada. Sabía que el vacío y el dolor estaban ahí, latentes, al parecer hasta invencibles amenazando con volver todo un caos, pero con solo mirar al rubio la paz volvía impredecible e inesperada calmando cualquier sentimiento negativo en su ser, domandolos, hasta que no queda rastros de ellos.

-Me debes una cena, dobe.

-Tsk, joder, igual de mandon _a_ que antes-reprocho quitándose algunos mechones de la cara.

-…-Sasuke entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente-Estas muerto.

El rubio solo sonrío y le jalo con fuerza para abrazarlo. Se sentía aliviado de que el pelinegro tomara conciencia de nuevo y volviera a la realidad; él en ningún momento tenía pensado irse y dejarle, ya que solo tenía planeado buscar un poco de agua, pero le reconfortaba el ligerísimo tono de miedo que percibió cuando le impidió alejarse. Sasuke era así, lo conocía perfectamente, por más que tratara de ser frío y calculador, cuando están en momento como estos, donde todas sus defensas se encuentran caídas, el demostraba todo lo contrario, pero para eso estaba el, para protegerle, cuidarle y reponerle.

Porque Naruto por fin entendía que el era una base muy importante para la vida de Uchiha Sasuke.

Le acariciaba los mechones negros mientras aspiraba el aroma que desprendía de ellos, que a pesar de estar mojados, no perdían ese olor característico del Uchiha. Pronto sintió como este separaba sus manos, que hasta ese momento seguían fuertemente agarradas y las pasaba por su espalda correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Oye…-el rubio le susurró en el oído- Yo…hum…sabes que te amo ¿cierto?-se detuvo un momento acariciando todavía los oscuros cabellos- Y que por ti daría lo que fuera, con tal de que me veas o me insultes ¿no?-se alejo un poco para poder mirar los ojos del pelinegro, pero estos se encontraban cerrados, así que apoyo su frente con la contraria y cerro los suyos-Eres lo más preciado que tengo y si por mi fuera no hubiera dejado que esto pasara-acercó un poco sus labios a los contrarios dejando que los alientos se mezclasen- Yo…estaré siempre para ti ¿vale? Y por más que lo pienses, nunca estarás solo-lo último lo pronuncio rozando sus labios- Yo llenare esos vacíos siempre y cuando tu estés bien, porque te amo, bastardo- y le besó.

Acaricio, mordió, lamió, bebió de esos labios con todos esos sentimientos aglomerados que lucharon por salir. Nunca se cansaría de besarlo, ni acariciarle, ni de esperar por él.

Naruto lo había dicho, vivía por él y para él y se lo iba a seguir demostrando pasase lo que pasase.

Y Sasuke no pudo más que sonreír tristemente mientras se abrazaba a el como si no hubiera un mañana.

Porque el sabía que estaba siendo un egoísta y a su parecer, nadie se merecía a una persona tan bella como Naruto.

Ni siquiera el…


End file.
